A Winter miracle
by HanaLovesFlowers
Summary: The winter war was hard on everyone, but in the aftermath, how will ichigo and rukia deal with being parents, will there love blossom? AU, has ichigos mother in it and Hisana. Ichruki
1. Things Happen

**Hi guys, Hana-chan here. this is my first Fanfic and its my fave anime Bleach :D i hope you like it. Plz comment ( but no bad critic okay guys :D). ive spent a few days now writing this and am now working on the next Chappie.**

**Disclamier: I dont not own i didnt it would be Ichruki and orhime would be dead...**

* * *

**A Winter Miracle**

CH.1: Things happen

Rukia Kuchiki couldn't believe what she just heard. Her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, disowned her. " Rukia, you should have know better than disgracing your self with that boy." his cold stair shot through her." I'll give you an option, Rukia. You can stay, in the Kuchiki name if you get rid of that…that filthy being. That child was a mistake, if you discard it now you may stay and we can forget this every happened. But if you will not do so…you must leave." anger seethed through her, _how dare he!_ _Calling my unborn child a monster!_ Rukia stood there and stared at him. " Well then Captain Kuchiki, I'll be leaving, cause there is not was in hell that I will every give away this child!" Rukia ran out of the manor and headed towards west Rukongai, where Ichigo now stayed with his family.

Ichigo found out about his family being royalty after the winter war, his father was asked if he'd like a noble manor in the Seireitiei. Iishin declined stating he already had a manor in west Rukongai. All nobles looked at the crazy father and did as he wished. not only did Ichigo find out he was royalty after the war but that his mother was there in the soul society, his father had know this the whole time. The Kurosaki family soon made a permit stays in the world of the dead. There family now whole again in one way.

Rukia ran the familiar path to his house, a pone reaching it she was now shocked. it had been raining a thing that usually took place that time of year in the soul society as it did it the world of the living. She knocked on the door and tried to catch her breath, _I should tell him. Its been 3 months now, he should now, for gods shakes he's my captain he Should know. _ A woman with orange hair and brown eyes opened the door; she wore a kimono with long sleeves and had a lotus flower pattern with a pink background. She was beautiful but what was there to expect from the mother of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oh my!, Ms. Rukia your socked to the bone-….what's the matter?" Masaki's eyes shined with motherly concern. Rukia stood there sobbing, and shaking from her cold clothing. Masaki, lead Rukia inside and told her to sit in the living room, " il go get you some towels, then you can tell he what's wrong, okay sweetie" she smiled and walked away to get the towels. Masaki stopped by her husbands office where he and Ichigo where sitting talking, they looked up when she opened the door. "Ichigo, your friend Rukia is here…and something is wrong she's crying…" Ichigo got up and walked out the door, "thanks I'll go see what's wrong". Masaki came back with some towels and helped Rukia dry off; Rukia who was still upset sat there silently with tears running down her face. Ichigo was shocked to see her crying, he had only seen her cry two other times, and this told Ichigo something was wrong. " Rukia…. what happened?" his voice was calm; he looked into her violet eyes.

The tears floe as she spook in a shaky voice, "Nii-sama is disowning me…." Ichigo's eyes widened and Rukia continued, "…he…. he…." she sobbed again, he teeth gritted together. Iishin sat down next to her," Rukia your welcome to stay here, but why is he doing this to you?" it's the same thing Ichigo wanted to know. Rukia's voice was shaky and quiet, " he's doing this because. "She bit her lip not knowing how they'd react." because…. im…. pregnant…" her tears still fell from her eyes and a faint blush was present on her cheeks. Ichigo's gasped _did she just say she was…_he was at a lose for words, "who's is it?" was all he could say his mouth was dry he knew the answer. She looked up at him her eyes red from crying, "its yours Ichigo…." Iishin heard this and announced," you shall stay with us, your carrying my grandchild after all" he smiled. _Im going to be a father…_Ichigo's mid played over and over his thoughts we're interrupted when Rukia spoke, " thank you, kurosaki-san…. and Nii-sama…he said I had to leave if I was to keep the child or…. or I must kill it" he shut her eyes to stop the tears as she said the last part. Masaki comfortly rubbed her back, "its okay Rukia, and your safe now. I bet you tired from today, Ichigo take her to your room, she can sleep there" Ichigo helped Rukia up and lead her to his room _Great he problely hates me now _frowned Rukia.

Ichigo gave a side glace at her, "are you okay?" he asked, worriedly as they walked into his room. "I feel better now that you know." she stared at the floor. Ichigo walked to his closet and dug in a box labeled Ichigo's Room, he pulled out a shirt with a guitar on it and gave it to her. "Here you can sleep in this, we don't want you sick." he blushed slightly. "Thanks" she took the shirt and went into his bathroom to change. For once she was thankfully for being short, the shirt was long, like a dress. It cut off mid-thigh. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed, "im sure you want to talk…" she looked up at him and scooted over to make room for him to sit. "Yeah," Ichigo who was not in his pajama pants walked over and sat down beside her. The room was silent, both not knowing where to start the decision. "If your wondering im 3 months along." Rukia tugged at the shirt.

"Why did you take so long to tell me?" Ichigo wondered out loud

"Cause I thought you'd hate me…" Rukia couldn't look at him as she said that, she didn't know if it was because she was afraid or because she was hiding her blush.

"Rukia I could never hate you…and I could never hate the child ether"

Rukia who was surprised by this word blushed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Ichigo," she smiled", those words mean a lot." Ichigo protectively wrapped his arms around her small body." we'll get through this Rukia I promise, I'll be there for you always and I'll try to be the best father I can be." They drifted to sleep in each other's arms, wondering about the future.

* * *

**okays so i hope you like it :D comment plz :D **

**~ Hana-chan**


	2. kimonos and Suprises

**Hi guys, here's chappie i forget i would like to say thanks to everyone who comented on chappie 1 so..*gives pocky* have some pocky :D. I spent my day sick Monday and Finnish writing this. And got it edited Tuesday, by my new Beta Reader, Sora-Chan222 (Thank you nee-chan :D ).**

**Disclaimer: I ( Hana) do not own Bleach...cause if i did it would be Ichruki :D**

**Comment plz.**

**And credit gos to Sora-Chan222 for coming up with the name of the story for meh Thank you nee-chan :D**

**P.S: the end will have my repiles to your comment.**

* * *

CH.2: Kimonos and surprises

Rukia woke feeling sick to her stomach; she knew one thing he HAD to get to the bathroom. Rukia tried to move but felt something holding her down, looking down she noticed Ichigo's arms around her. "Hey Ichigo…" she whispered, Ichigo's eyes opened still sleepily dazed," I cant get up…and im going to be sick." Ichigo quickly released her. Rukia ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Once she was done she rinsed her mouth out and went to sit next to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the clock it read 7:45, the rest of his family would be up soon and he had a captains meeting to go to. " I have to get ready" he told Rukia and grabbed his robes and white haori. He looked over at Rukia who looked pale, " are you okay?" he kneeled beside the bed and felt her forehead for a temperature. "Im fine Ichigo, I get like this every time I have morning sickness. You better hurry up or you'll be late." Rukia smiled then got up and walked into the kitchen.

Masaki stood at the stove making pancakes," Ohayo, Rukia-Chan, are you hungry?" Rukia sat down at the large mahogany table, "Ohayo Kurosaki-san, yes im hungry, it's surprising since I was just sick." Rukia smiled and rubbed her belly. Masaki placed a plate of food in front of her, "please Rukia-Chan; call me Masaki" she smiled gently that only a mother could have," and that's normal, when I was pregnant with Ichigo I would get sick and then crave the craziest things. Poor isshin would run all over town to get food." Rukia chuckled as she pictured the elder kurosaki running all over Karakura holding bags of groceries. Yuzu's voice snapped her out of her daze, " Rukia-Nii-Chan!" Yuzu hugged Rukia's waist ", When did you get here?" Yuzu smiled up at her. Rukia sat there not knowing what to say to her lucky Masaki saved her," Yuzu, Rukia will be living with us now. "Yuzu smiled and looked at Rukia, "really?!" Rukia nodded. Karin walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with her mother and Rukia. "So. Rukia-nee, you're going to be living with us again?" Rukia smiled at her, "yes", she took her plate and placed it in the sink. Ichigo walked into the kitchen with his father following behind; "we're leaving now" Isshin said and went to kiss Masaki good-bye. " Be safe you two" she smiled and turned to Rukia, "Rukia, lets get you some clothes to wear. Follow me." She led Rukia into a small room, which appeared to be for storage. The room had a closet, and many bookshelves lined with medical books, this_ must be the things from the clinic _thought Rukia. The walls where painted a cream color and the floor were tatami mats. Masaki handed Rukia a kimono, " here, your kimono you came in was dirty from the rain so its in the wash." Rukia gazed at the kimono in her hands; it was made of blue silk and had a pattern of butterflies that reminded her of hell butterflies. Rukia slipped off Ichigo's shirt that she wore as a nightgown and carefully slipped on the kimono. Masaki took the obi and wrapped it around Rukia's waist and tied it in the back.

"Thank you, Masaki-Chan" Rukia's voice quiver, she could feel the tears falling.

Masaki who was stunned by this, smiled "your welcome Rukia and there's no need to cry its okay."

Rukia wiped away the tears " Sorry its my hormones" she admitted.

"Its okay I understand," Masaki walks toward the door ", lets go sit and have some tea."

"Okay"

Ichigo sighed as he and his father walked out of the captains meeting. The meeting had lasted an hour and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. He had a hard time concentrating on their subject for today. His thoughts where consumed by him being a father and the cold hearted man who stood the squad next to him that had made Rukia cry. _How dare he,_ Ichigo thought, _how dare he ask her to kill her own child! No how dare he ask her to kill__ our__ child! _ The said man walked up to him, his eyes as cold as ever.

"Kurosaki, might I as if you have seen my sister?" his voice showed no emotion matching his eyes. Ichigo looked up at the squad six captain and scowled.

" I thought you disowned her because of her condition?" Ichigo's words where sharp.

"I told her to leave simple because she refused to have the child aborted." the only emotion shown was irritation for the younger shingami ", and she refused there for she must leave it's a disgrace to the family to become with child and not married. "

" She staying with me, and you have no right to ask her to kill her child, Byakuya. Why should I even tell you where she is you probably don't give a damn if she's okay! Hell! You didn't even back her up when the whole Soul Society was going to have her executed!"

"I am concerned, but I also have a clan to run and people to make happy. And it wasn't me who asked where she was it was her sister Hisana."

"What? But I thought Hisana was-"

"She's alive. I had known this since the beginning of the winter war. I told her all that had happened, about the execution. I told her about the child, and she knew I couldn't break any more rules. She wants to see Rukia." and with that the cold-hearted man walked off back to his barracks.

"Come on lets go home" Isshin who stood there quietly while his son stood up for both his child and the mother of his child.

"That man hates me…but he doesn't know that feeling is mutual for him too" Chuckled Ichigo.

Rukia and Masaki sat at the small floor sized table in the living room and enjoyed their tea. They talked about things such as what gender they think the baby is and what kind of trouble the fifth division would be in if they don't get some recruits. Karin and Yuzu joined in on the conversations, since they now knew about the new Kurosaki that would be entering the world soon.

"I hope it's a girl, so I can dress her up and cook her cookies" squealed Yuzu.

Rukia rubbed her swollen stomach, " I hope so too."

They heard the front door open and a loud BAM noise and a yelling Ichigo telling his father to cut it out, everyone laughed as Ichigo and an isshin rubbing his head walked into the living room and sat down.

"How was the meeting?" Masaki asked the two.

"It was boring…oouf!" as the words came out of his Rukia throw a pillow into his face.

"And I wonder why no paper work gets done at the division!" Rukia sighed and got comfortable again.

Ichigo swore under his breath and continued to explain, " Byakuya decided to talk to me, and her said that your sister wants to see you and explain why she's back."

"M-My sister!? S-she's alive!?" the tears of joy rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**yes, yes Hisana will make an appearance :) . Plz comment *bows*. The next chappie my be up by this weekend :D stay tuned.**

**~~~Comment repiles~~~:**

**REDROSES13: :D I'm glade you like it. I'm going to put Orihime in it (she'll most likely be paired with Uryu), she'l be like Rukias bestfriend.**

**Sora-Chan222: Thanks for the title and helping me edit *glomps* I'll by you some pocky :D**

**Master solo: Thanks for pointing out my mistakes ( I would have never seen them, cause i read the story 5 times lol). And the tip about Beta Readers helped too. I tryed to explain some about why Byakuya disowns her, which is cause he hates Ichigo and because shes not married.**

**Nickstar1991: I read your story its really good :D and I added it to my faves list. Thanks for commenting :D**


	3. Meeting Hisana

**Hi guys, sorry i havent up dated in while this month has been so busy it is crazy. There was some family drama so i didnt have the will to write at the begining of the month and then i was sick for 2 weeks. So this chapter has been wrote in the last week. I hope you like it, i worked very hard on it. Iwould like to thank Sora-chan for editing it :D and plz comment!**

**Discaimer: Ido not own bleach if i did i would be in heaven....**

* * *

CH.3: Meeting Hisana

Rukia fixed her hair for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Today was the day she was going to meet her sister, Hisana, and she was very nervous. It had been a week since Ichigo told her about her sister being alive. Rukia looked into the mirror in her and Ichigo's room, sighed and brushed the invisible dirt off her kimono. The kimono was a light purple almost lavender, with jasmine flowers that where a shade darker. The obi was tied tightly around her waist showing her curses and the small bump on her lower stomach. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled gently, "Are you ready to meet your Aunt?"

Ichigo knocked on the door, she jumped startled by it, "you scared me," she laughed.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. _He's been so sweet lately, _Rukia blushed, _ugh what am I thinking… he's just my captain. But he looks so sweet when he's asleep…what am I thinking! _Rukia snapped out of her thoughts when Ichigo called her name.

"Rukia?" his brow tied and a worry look took place of his gently smile.

"Wa?"

"I asked if you're ready…"

"Oh yeah. Sorry I was just thinking"

Ichigo leaned in and amber starred into violet, "What were you thinking about, huh? You're blushing…" he smirked.

Rukia blushed an even brighter shade of re, " Umm…I.I was thinking bout what I'm going to say when I meet her…."

"Oh, so are you ready? Your sister is already here."

"Yeah, I'm ready"

She tried to fix her kimono but Ichigo's embrace wasn't helping. He let go when she began to struggle. Turning around blushing wildly when he realized he'd been holding her_, Ichigo it's not a big deal! You sleep with her for Gods shakes! _

"Okay all ready to go" she smiled at him and walked to the door.

"Um…Rukia…" Ichigo walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist stopping her from leaving and kissed her cheek," You look very beautiful." Ichigo then left the room leaving a stunned Rukia standing there. _What the hell! Why did he do that? Does he like me? _She blushed …_Do I like him? _ Shaking away theses thoughts she left their room and headed for the living room.

Walking into the living room her eyes fixed on the women I the light pink kimono with cherry blossoms. The women had raven black hair that was longer than her own; going passed her shoulders to her mid back, and bangs that layered around her face like a frame. Her eyes where a shade of azure and she smiled when she saw her. Rukia took a seat beside Ichigo, across from her sister.

"Hello Rukia," the women smiled with tears forming in her eyes, "you've grown so much…my dear sister." she wiped away her tears.

Rukia smiled with her own tears forming she wiped it away before it could fall. "Im so glade that im getting to meet you…I've only seen you in pictures in Nii-sama's office," Rukia blushed at the confession," im sure he has told you everything that has happened in the last 3 years. And im sure he told you about the child…."

"Yes he updated me on everything that has happened, im sorry I haven't been there like I should have like a sister. So please accept me now as your sister. And of course I would love to be there for you and the baby, oh my im going to be an aunt!" Hisana spoke with a gentle smile that was as true as Masaki's.

"Of course I'll accept you you're my sister aren't you," she smiled," and Im sure she'll be very happy to have an aunt like you." she rubbed her bump.

"Rukia what makes you think it's a girl you won't find out till your next appointment…" Ichigo remarked then grinned; " Besides I think it's a boy." Rukia twitched and hit Ichigo lightly on the arm; he pouted. Hisana laughed at the couple's antics.

"I know that Strawberry! But something tells me it's a girl. Its like…like…. um…a motherly instinct! Yeah a motherly instinct!" Rukia said rubbing her tummy, something she had formed a habit of doing as if she was connecting to her baby. Sounds of the front door opening and the deep voice of Byakuya was heard mixed with Masaki's gentler one. Masaki appeared at the door of the living room.

"Mrs. Hisana, Captain Kuchiki is here to walk you home." Masaki smiled.

"Oh already how time flies", she smiled," I had a very nice time. And Rukia im very glade I got to see you again." she walked over and hugged her younger sister.

" You can come back any time, right Ichigo?" Rukia smiled and turned to see Ichigo nod and smile back.

" That's great, I'll come see you every chance I get okay. I'll see you soon, have a great night and thank you again Mrs. Masaki for letting me visit." she walked to Byakuya and grabbed his hand," oh and Ichigo…take care of my sister she needs you more than anyone." with that said she smiled and the noble couple left the Kurosaki household. Ichigo blushed at her comment.

After dinner and a bath Ichigo laid in his bed thinking of how he was going to be a father. He sighed _Am I going to be a good dad? How are we going to raise a child when we're not even together…? I know for sure that I do love Rukia…I've loved her since I rescued her from her execution…Does she love me?_ The last question repeated through his mind, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply calming him self, then starred at the ceiling.

Rukia soaked in the pool of warm water and closed her eyes allowing it to relax her sore muscles. So much had happen that day and she recalled today's events; she was truly happy to meet her sister. Soon the thoughts from the morning returned and she began to ponder them. _Why did Ichigo kiss me? Does he have any feelings for me? Stupid Rukia, just because we had to much to drink that night and slept with each other doesn't mean he's in love with you_, she shook her head,_ but why do I wish that he would…why should I even ask my self that question…its obvious I'm in love with him…how long has it been? Since Hueco Mundo? No it was before then, when he left after Aizen's disappearance…why didn't I go with him. I do love him… _She drained the tub and dried off. Then slipped on her clothes; Ichigo's shirt and her underwear, and opened the door to the bathroom. Rukia walked over to Ichigo's bed, she saw him lying there with his eyes closed.

"Ichigo?" she asked climbing on to the bed.

"Huh? Is something wrong? Did you get sick?" He peeked his eyes open and turned to lie on his side.

"No im fine," she turned away blushing," I…I wanted to know if you would come to my appointment with me. You know to find out the gender…" She pulled the cover over her.

He smiled and his eyes where bright, "Sure, of course! So you do think it's a girl?"

_Oh please don't smile like that…ugh its torture!_ She nodded "yeah something tells me it's a girl."

She shivered and Ichigo seeing this pulled her close against him. He blushed " I promised your sister that I'll take good care of you, plus I can't let the mother of my child getting sick. It's dangerous when you're pregnant." he rested his head on the crown of her head.

Rukia blushed," and um Ichigo go…" she shifted and moving Ichigo's head off hers, she reached up and kissed him lightly one the lips. "Thanks…" she blushed. Ichigo was stunned he sat there wide-eyed.

"R...Rukia…" _what was that…she kissed me!_ Rukia looked down hiding from his gaze.

"Sorry I just have so many thoughts in my head, I just couldn't stop my self…. and I…I…"

"Its okay Rukia," Ichigo caressed her cheek then leaned in touching his lips to hers. Rukia's blushed depend as she leaned in kissing him back. They parted after three minutes gasping for air, cheeks flushed and staring into each other's eyes.

"I-I love you Rukia…" he starred into her eyes, "I have loved you for the longest time..."

"Ichigo…I love you too…" she snuggled into the crook of his neck taking calming breaths.

They soon fell asleep in each other's embrace not knowing what was to become of their relationship in the future.

* * *

**So how was it? was it ichiruki-goodness? please comment and tell me .**

**I would like to thank those who have reviewed the last chappie.**

**Comments on reviews~~**

**Dragonsmaiden66: thanks for the comment, i love both Masaki and Hisana so i put them in it hehe :)**

**IcePrincess95: thanks for comments :D**

**Kunoichi717: thanks for comments :D**


	4. AN: on random ch lol

~THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER~

A/N: Im sorry about that random chapter guys. I added the Wrong chapter to the wrong story lol…..but im going to start to work on this story again soon, I promise. : )

~Hana


End file.
